Forum:CzechMate
Ive got a problem with CzechMate as a chat mod he banned me for having a different opinion to his which im sure is against the rules, I know that i typed WTF? in chat and i accept that i got a warning for it but seriously are you allowed to give a warning for having a different opinion to someone?. So can someone please look in to CzechMate's chat mod skills (preferably an admin as im sure others users would make stuff up to keep him having chat mod rights.) * CGCJ, I banned you for Language, trolling, discouraging users, being mean and disagreeing with decision. Not for different opinions. I feel hurt by this forum too. -- 07:59, March 30, 2012 (UTC) ** Per Above. ***I never actually discouraged anyone and your idea of being mean is me saying that i don't like kids shows which is just stupid as we are all entitled to our own opinions. **** You did. Clone, it's 2 weeks, plus you've hurt me in making this forum and questioning my ability to moderate. :( -- 08:04, March 30, 2012 (UTC) ***** They never said that i discouraged them so you have no proof that i did and i have already explained to you that i didn't troll. ****** Just serve the ban, OK? -- 08:16, March 30, 2012 (UTC) *******I would if it was a fair ban but as you banned me for saying that you gave me an unfair warning (which it was.) ******** The person never even said that i "discouraged" them. ********* Can you just stop this? I feel attacked and sad. I don't think I wan't to listen to anymore. Just please, serve your ban :| -- 08:28, March 30, 2012 (UTC) ********** Im sorry i didn't mean to attack you but you need to accept that it was an unfair ban, you can't ban someone for something that have no proof of (You have no proof that i discouraged that person). *********** Clone- You cursed, and called the majority of our chat mods stupid. The ban is fair, I don't get the purpose of this forum. By the way, when CzechMate said, You discouraged user, he wasn't talking about me, he was talking to someone else that asked a question and Clone responded rudely. ************ I'd just like Clone to accept the ban. -- 08:51, March 30, 2012 (UTC) ************* I didn't respond rudely i didn't know that Disneyland Florida was called Dineyworld i don't really see how that is rude. * Ok, can we get back to the facts here please? ** Warn1 was for saying "its actually called disneyland not world" when a user was referring to disneyland as disney world ** Warn2 was for calling the all chatmods "stupid" ** CGCJ said "WTF?" in response to the second warning ** Ban was given over half an hour later, after the dispute had died down, for saying "WTF" *: Can everyone agree with that at least? 08:59, March 30, 2012 (UTC) **: I just want the user to accept the ban, please. The second warning was for something serious. -- 09:01, March 30, 2012 (UTC) *** Yes that is what happened and i don't think that the first warning was fair as i didn't know that its called Disneyworld in some places. **I agree with everything except for the first and last. The first was not because of that. Clone said "why would I know about Disney land". The last was me and CP were discussing about Clone in a PM. Also, after that, said we did the right thing. Like I said before, I don't get the purpose of this forum. *** Wow. And people think the reason for the first warning is blockworthy? Unblock would be my vote then. Or at least lessen it- warn1 appears to have been what set it all off, which to me is completely unjustified. Can some other admins please take a look at this? I know it's painful, but I really think this needs to be resolved. Thanks. 09:12, March 30, 2012 (UTC) **** I didn't say that the first one was blockworthy, I was correcting you. ***** Sorry, that wasn't a reference to you, it was to finding out what the block was for. Sorry for any confusion. 09:20, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Neutral Comment - (Excerpt from BP:CHAT) *''Be appropriate - Try to avoid words, abbreviations, links, etc. that other people would consider offensive. If someone objects to the content you're posting, then stop.'' O_o 08:05, March 30, 2012 (UTC) ** Aww, poor CM :/ Oh wait, that was "somewhat rude". Anyways, on topic, until the chatlogs are updated a bit, I don't think any action can be taken either way. 08:07, March 30, 2012 (UTC) ***Chatlogs updated. **** Thanks :) Discussions in question (sorry about the text wall): 06:20 is that a film? 06:21 :O 06:21 You guys don't know what star tours is? 06:21 Its a ride in DisneyWorld in Orlando, florida 06:21 I do. 06:21 In MGM studios 06:21 Oh ok. 06:21 Its 3D 06:21 Cool. 06:22 why would i know about disney land? 06:23 its actually called disneyland not world 06:23 CGCJ: Don't discourage users. 06:23 Warn1 06:23 It's actually called DisneyWorld in Florida because they have more than 1 theme park 06:24 ^^ 06:24 In California they have a Disneyland, but it's only one theme park 06:24 Ive been there! 06:25 I've been to both, but to Disneyland only when I was little 06:25 Ive been to DL when i was 6 06:25 i hurt my arm there too. 06:25 lol 06:25 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Walt_Disney_World_Resort 06:25 CM that wasn't warn worthy 06:26 You discouraged user and was mean 06:26 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Disney_Land 06:26 i was not mean 06:26 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Disney_Land 06:26 this is why i left 06:26 Oops sorry for posting the link twice my chat is slow so I didn't think it posted it 06:26 because of stupid chat mods not just you CM most of our chat mods 06:27 Thanks CGCJ. 06:27 Really appreciated 06:27 Warn2 06:27 >:( 06:27 (sigh) 06:27 WTF? 06:27 :O 06:27 seriously? 06:27 Warn3 06:27 Yes. 06:28 Look CGCJ calm down 06:28 Clone do not swear 06:28 i didn't swear 06:28 -_- 06:28 You just said what the **** 06:28 no i didn't i said WTF 06:28 Thats called swearing 06:29 Which means What the F*** (note- first comment is in a reference to people talking about Barney) 07:01 what is wrong with you? 07:01 Nothing. 07:01 What is wrong with you? 07:01 can we please change the subject? 07:01 http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney 07:01 Ok 07:01 Lets talk about Friends 07:01 Yes 07:02 I actually like Friends 07:02 It's a good theme 07:02 I saw the new sets that are coming out they look really cool 07:02 So, is it weird to anyone that a flying Police Phone Box is Doctor Who's time machine? 07:02 ^^ 07:02 idk 07:02 not at all 07:02 To me, definitely 07:02 you lot are not normal 07:02 u r not 07:02 That was discouraging... 07:03 Yup 07:03 :P 07:03 Were just talking about shows that my little brother likes 07:03 It was. 07:03 Come on, everyone watched Barney and Thomas (right?) 07:03 yep 07:03 no 07:03 I loved them 07:03 i never watched them 07:03 yeh 07:03 Thats why you do't like them 07:03 even when i was little 07:03 you never watched them 07:04 :o 07:04 I watched Pokemon when I was 5 years old actually. 07:04 Me too 07:04 and bob the builder 07:04 I remember the old theme song 07:04 Oh! Bob the builder 07:04 I LOVE BOB 07:04 Bob the Builder can we fix it! 07:04 Same 07:04 yup 07:04 Bob the builder can we fix it 07:04 YES WE CAN 07:04 Yes we can 07:05 i watched pokemon too @Jim 07:05 I love The Teletubbies 07:05 The telnet unites! 07:05 "say hello, ello" 07:05 What the 07:05 (love) 07:06 But My Little Pony just beats it. 07:06 yeh 07:06 ya 07:06 Barney is 2nd 07:06 Spongebob is 1st 07:06 and bob the builder? 07:06 3? 07:06 Who loves Caillou like my little brother 07:07 idk 07:07 Me. 07:07 Mwhaahahaha 07:07 of couse 07:07 I just love that little bald kid 07:07 Course* 07:07 I actually like Kids shows 07:07 oh 07:07 They are the happiest 07:07 Im leaving bye 07:07 bye 07:07 Bye see ya 07:07 happiest thing ever! 07:07 bye 07:07 g2g o sleep 07:08 Yeah they make me happy 07:08 cya 07:08 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KTSVSCxLVdY 07:08 Oh! Who loves Yo Gabba Gabba 07:08 ME 07:08 My little brother loves it but it can get weird sometimes 07:08 King of mintz, out! 07:08 I g2g guys, dinner. 07:08 bye 07:08 Aww... Bye Jim see ya 07:09 bye 07:09 come on after 07:09 i hav to go too 07:09 Who loves Spongebob? 07:10 I do! 07:10 Patrick and squid ward are super funny 07:10 Yes they are 07:10 LSC: Check PM 07:11 what time is it in Australia? 07:12 6:11pm 07:12 3:12 AM here 07:12 08:12 here 07:20 LSC? 07:20 Yes? 07:20 PM 07:21 :/ Not letting me click on it 07:21 Let me try again 07:23 Clone I have to ban you for cursing earlier 07:26 i never cursed anyone 07:26 Sorry CGCJ... 07:26 so what are you on about? 07:27 You disagreed with my decision, then said chatmods are stupid, then said "WTF" twice 07:27 I'm sorry it had to come to this 07:27 just because i disagreed with you doesn't mean you have to ban me 07:27 You disobeyed the rules 07:28 You broke the rules 07:28 OK? 07:28 i didn't break any rules 07:28 You. Did. 07:28 let me go and read the rules again 07:28 You said the f word 07:28 You didn't follow the "Be nice" rule 07:28 i never actually typed that 07:29 and CM you do not follow this rule 07:29 Be nice - Treat your fellow chatters with respect. Don't tick people off, and don't react to people ticking you off. If you have ticked someone off (intentionally or unintentionally), try to make amends. 07:29 ? 07:29 YOU didn't follow that rule 07:29 or this rule 07:29 Stay on topic - If there is an active discussion, don't interrupt with a completely unrelated topic, unless it's something that needs immediate attention. For example, during a conversation about an upcoming LEGO theme, it's okay to post "Vandal A is on the loose; is there an admin here who can intervene?", but not "I like potatoes." Joking around is allowed and encouraged, but don't interfere with serious discussions. 07:30 You didn't 07:30 Look CGCJ. 07:30 You even got mad at me for just warning you 07:30 yes because you warned me for the wrong things 07:31 No. 07:31 yes 07:31 You discouraged a user 07:31 Being mean 07:31 no i didn';t 07:31 YES YOU DID 07:31 NO I DIDN'T 07:31 You did. 07:31 did they say i did? 07:31 NO! 07:31 THEY DIDN'T! 07:31 Get over it. 07:31 Clone, you did, you seared and discouraged and trolled 07:31 so you have no proof taht i did 07:31 Sweared* 07:31 that* 07:32 i never trooled 07:32 trolled 07:32 Well LUWB does 07:32 You made someone mad and annoyed them, that's trolling 07:32 Just to see them crack 07:32 no i didn't 07:33 Done. 07:34 Lets wait for him to go crazy 07:34 Sorry clone but that's what you get for swearing :/ 07:34 Yep 07:34 And for being mean 07:34 I'm glad he's off 07:34 Lol I don't know about anyone else, but I find the first warning out of line, and after that both users seemed to be kind of at fault. Just my take on it. 08:35, March 30, 2012 (UTC) * Just read the rest of the log and its basicly CzechMate and LSCStealthNinja talking how happy and proud they are of how they got me banned and how great it is without me on chat i take that as them offending me. **The only thing I said about you after your ban was me saying to Tatooine that you were blocked. * That first warning was way out of line and I believe that CM was actually being the rude one in this case. Just had to show off the power of being a mod... 11:54, March 30, 2012 (UTC) **Yay chat logs updated. I do agree with Mr. Minifigure. It seems to me as though this could have been a "flash my mod powers" sort of an ordeal. I don't believe CGCJ should've been banned for this type of situation. Personally, I believe when people abbreviate a specific word that is not allowed on chat, I feel that somewhat violates our rules- but it's not a SERIOUS offense, and I wouldn't really ban for it. But I don't think.... I don't know, but I do know it boils down to this- I say CzechMate and CGCJ both share a slice of the guilt cake. 15:59, March 30, 2012 (UTC) *First warn was stupid. Explaining what WTF meant was also silly, as typing "What the F***" is worse than typing WTF. Then it seems like (shock horror) they had different opinions (CGCJ likes the 8th doctor and CM likes Spongebob, OMG), and a few insults traded size because people like different TV shows (not included in the above logs), which is stupid. Then half an hour later, it was decided that for saying WTF he should be banned, which is stupid, because if you wanted to ban him for saying that it should have been done half an hour ago. Then there was an argument over who was being mean, which was stupid. Then we have this forum, which is really long, which is stupid. In summary, this whole thing is stupid and should be sorted out while I'm away so I don't have to continue writing about how stupid this whole thing is. - CJC 16:58, March 30, 2012 (UTC) * Basically all I want to say is that being underage is NOT a chat issue so, CP, you can not ban for it! [[User:Prisinorzero|'Prisinor']][[User_talk:Prisinorzero|'zero']] 17:25, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Unban silly first warning causing the situation so it has to be unban--Brick bobby - maze of the heroes RPG 17:57, March 30, 2012 (UTC) * I also have a problem with him being a chat mod, same with about 4 other users. Please don't ask why. I told him "Just because you're a chatmod now, it doesn't make you a god." Please don't reply to this. * Can we PLEASE remove chat altogether? I'll bribe you with candy D: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE FB100Z • talk • 20:31, March 30, 2012 (UTC) * Look, The "WTF" thing was from LSC, not me. Look, It was stupid, I'm annoyed with myself, but I feel CGCJ, has just rashed out on me, same with CM4S, If you hate me as a mod, Just de-mod me. -- 00:49, March 31, 2012 (UTC) I know nothing about any of this, so here's my completely ignorant and unneeded opinion: If you've been banned, serve the time. Don't complain, it just annoys everyone. Per Cligra. Also NightHawk, if you were referring to me as a chat-mod to be "kind of fault", I was not at fault, I only gave Clone a warning about calling us chat-mods stupid which was referring to me and CP being stupid. - * As I said, I was referring to warn1, where the warning was given for saying "why would i know about disney land?". Anyway, ok to close this forum? Everything seems to have been resolved on that other forum now... 07:26, March 31, 2012 (UTC) * According to what policy is the three-warning system official? Most newbies won't have a clue "warn1" and all that means. FB100Z • talk • 15:33, March 31, 2012 (UTC)